gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Britney/Brittany
Britney/Brittany '''is the second episode of Season 2 and the twenty-fourth episode of the series. It is a tribute to Britney Spears, where they perform five of her songs, and it's centered around Brittany. Britney Spears appears in dream sequences, caused by anesthesia in the dentist's office. In this episode, Brittany gets her first solo in a song. It also marks the first episode in which John Stamos is seen as Carl Howell. Plot When Will attempts to set New Directions an easy-listening assignment, talking about the artists such as Christopher Cross and Michael Bolton. The kids have no idea who the artists,Tina says "Never heard of him, Don't wanna hear about him." about Chris Cross. Kurt informs them there is a Facebook group petitioning the club to perform a Britney Spears number at the McKinley High homecoming assembly. Brittany is against the idea, since her name is "Brittany S. Pierce" and has lived her whole life in the shadow of Britney, knowing she will never be as famous or talented. With this situation, Mr. Schuester justifies turning down the idea. Afterwords, Will meets with Emma in her office, and Carl, her boyfriend, comes in. Carl is talking about how the school board won't let him do an assembly on dental hygiene, even considering the terrible dental hygiene in the school. Will decides to let him talk to the Glee Club because he wants Emma to like him again, and he wants Carl to like him. When Carl comes to Glee Club, he gives everyone a pill that will turn plaque on their teeth blue. After chewing, Rachel, Artie, and Brittany's teeth are totally blue.This causes Brittany to go to Carl's dentist office, where she has an anesthesia-induced hallucination where she performs "I'm a Slave 4 U" . The next day, Brittany returns to his office with Santana, demanding to put them both under anesthesia, during which they duet in "Me Against the Music", where Spears herself appears. After her anesthesia sessions, Brittany appears more confident, claiming to get all solos in the future. Elsewhere, Rachel feels threatened by her boyfriend Finn's desire to re-join the school football team, fearing that their relationship will not work if he becomes popular again. After visiting the dentist and experiencing her own hallucination, in which she performs "...Baby One More Time", Rachel begins dressing more provocatively. Her new look is received positively, and cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester finds school blogger Jacob Ben Israel masturbating to Rachel's image in the library. Rachel relents and encourages Finn to re-join the team. In Artie's hallucination, he performs "Stronger" with the football team, him being a member. Coach Shannon Beiste accepts both Finn and Artie, despite the fact Artie is in a wheelchair. Rachel becomes jealous of the attention Finn is receiving now he is back on the team, and sends Quinn to ask him out, and is pleased when Finn turns her down. Advised by Emma to relax more, Will learns that Carl recently purchased a new Chevrolet Corvette and buys one himself. He is confronted by his ex-wife Terri, who insists that he return it and crease wasting their savings. Seeing the positive effect Spears had on his students, Will relents and allows them to perform "Toxic" at the homecoming assembly, joining them on stage in an attempt to impress Emma. When multiple students become sexually aroused by the performance, Sue sets off the fire alarm and has the student body evacuate the auditorium. Emma tells Will to stop trying to be someone he is not. He returns his new car, and tells the club they will not be performing any more Spears numbers. At the end, Rachel apologizes to Finn and sings "The Only Exception". Which is the only song in the episode they didn't cover from Britney Spears. Trivia *After his suggestion of performing a Britney Spears number is declined by Mr. Schuester due to a complaint by Brittany, Kurt sarcastically thanks Brittany, to which Santana answers "Leave Brittany Alone" in an obvious reference to Chris Crocker's famous video. *Brittany's first solo this episode. *Heather Morris stated before she knew she was going to sing that she wanted to sing Britney Spears "...Baby One More Time" , however, the song in question would be sung by Lea Michele. Ironically, critics would give Lea's version negative reviews. *Heather Morris had met Britney Spears two years before where Heather sang and danced (not to mention dressed-up) like Britney. Britney said that Heather was amazing as her, however, when Britney got on the set of Glee she did not recongize Heather from two years prior. *Watched by 13.51 million viewers. *Naya Rivera called the set where she and Heather shot Me Against the Music "the sweat lodge" because it was "hot as hell" *Ryan Murphy said that this episode was generally to showcase Heather's amazing dancing. *Heather said that she was so overwhelmed that she was getting a solo that when she got home after receiving the news, she cried. *For this episode alone, Heather received amazing praise throughout. *This episode was the highest-rated show on the night it broadcasted. *Brittany said, "Next week I will be performing a musical number by Ke$ha." Brittany will eventually get her chance in "Blame It on the Alcohol" *Puck, Quinn, and Mercedes have the least lines this episode. *Even though the songs are recreations of their music videos, the cheography is different. *Artie is the only guy to cover a Britney song. *"The Only Exception" is the only song in of "Britney/Brittany" that is not originally sung by Britney Spears. Pleasingly, it is thus ''the only exception ''to that episode's theme. *All the songs that are here, The places are in Dream Sequence (Except forSailin'Sailin', Toxic and The Only Exception) Featured Music *"I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. Sung by Brittany *"Me Against the Music" by Britney Spears ft. Madonna. Sung by Brittany and Santana. *"...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. Sung by Rachel. *"Sailin'"' by ''Christopher Cross. Sung by Will *"Stronger" by Britney Spears. Sung by Artie and Football Team *"Toxic" by Britney Spears. Sung by Will Schuester,Rachel, Brittany, and New Directions. (Main Song) *'"The Only Exception"' by Paramore. Sung by Rachel. Guest Stars *'Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *'Britney Spears as herself *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *John Stamosas Carl Howell *Josh Sussman' as Jacob Ben Israel *'Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Ashley Finkas Lauren Zizes *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *James Earl III '''as Azimio Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind thumb|right|300px|Behind the scenes Gallery 100109447_ee2faa4a-b76d-4de4-86d5-caf9076d909f-glee03.jpg 1285263436667.jpg britney_glee_epsiode.jpg Britney_Spears_Glee_Photo.jpg Britney-Spears-Glee-Toxic-Stronger-Brittany.jpg Brittany-Britney-glee-15785081-653-452.jpg glee2-2-2.jpg glee-2x2-3.jpg glee-210.jpg glee-211.jpg 06400.jpg article-1316089-0B65779B000005DC-102_306x398.jpg BritneyBrittany.jpg glee-2x2-2.jpg glee brittany britney.jpg glee_season2_brittany_britney.jpg Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg morris-with-snake-465x308.jpg normal_S2E2_4.jpg Slave-4-U-Glee-Brittany-01-2010-09-28.jpg glee-brittany episode.jpg KURT'S reaction to rachel's blue tooth.jpg|Kurt's reaction to Rachel's blue tooth Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes